


The Diary Of Napoleon Solo And Illya Kuryakin - A story in pictures

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Picture Stories [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon and Illya tell their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diary Of Napoleon Solo And Illya Kuryakin - A story in pictures

**_1964 - The First Year_ **

**_Newly-paired. Awkward stage._ **  


**_Frost begins to thaw._ **  


**_East-West relations much warmer._ **  
  


**_First year ends well._ **  


**_1965 - The Second Year_ **

**_Starts off weird._ **  


**_Becomes painful._ **  


**_But rewards come too._ **  
  


**_Second year better than the first._ **  


**_1966 - The Third Year_ **

**_Things start weird again._ **  


**_And painful. Definite pattern forming._ **  


**_But more rewards._ **  
  


**_Best year yet. Can only get better._ **  


**_1967 - The Fourth Year_ **

**_Spoke too soon. Grim beginning._ **  


**_Grimmer._ **  
  


**_A few bright spots._ **  
  


**_But bitter ending. Worst year ever._ **  


**_1970s_ **

**_**_Attempts at "ordinary" lives. Nice but unfulfilling._ ** _ **  
  


**_1983_ **

**_Back together._ **  


**_Starts dicey._ **  


**_Improves greatly._                                                                                                               **  


**_Future looks bright this time._ **  


**_1986_ **

**_Bizarre dreams of betrayal and torture. Too much television._ **  


**_2014_ **

**_Golden Anniversary. No more words needed._ **  
  



End file.
